Doors are hinged to door frames to selectively close the opening through the door frame. Sometimes, it is desirable to keep the door open, particularly when regular passage therethrough is needed and when ventilation is desired. Another case is when the privacy achieved by the closing of the door is not desired. Maintaining the door in the open position is sometimes difficult because of wind or the presence of a door closer. In such a case, a door stop is needed.
There are many different designs of door stops. The simplest are wedges of various shapes and of various materials for fitting under the door when it is open. These wedge-type door stops engage on the floor beneath the open door. Such door stops can be mislaid. As a consequence, there is a class of door stops which re basically rubber-tip legs which are hinged on the inside of the door. When these are swung down, they angularly engage upon the floor to hold the door open to the selected position. In any event, door stops of this nature require that the user bend down to the floor to install or remove the door stop, or in the case of a hinged leg, to swing the leg down and into the active position and back up into the inactive position. Accordingly, there is need for a door stop which can be easily installed and removed without bending.